Il neigera encore…
by Altina
Summary: Le vent peut effacer tes pas,peut faire disparaitre mes larmes. Mais ma peine ne disparaitra jamais. Reviews'il vous plait.


Auteur : Altina.

Couple : Flamme x ?

Genre : Romance/Drame

Disclaimer : je ne peux pas prétendre avoir les persos. T.T

Note :

en itallique: paroles de chanson : Evanescence My last breath

entre "..." pensée.

Titre : Il neigera encore...

* * *

Il neige, le vent souffle, mais elle continue d'avancer dans le désert de glace d'Asgard.

« Depuis combien de temps es tu parti ? Depuis combien de temps je marche à ta recherche ? Longtemps… je ne sais pas je ne sais plus.

J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser.

Je n'arrive plus à parler…

Toute cette glace te rappelle douloureusement à mon esprit. Tu m'avais promis de revenir, tu me l'avais promis alors pourquoi n'étais tu toujours pas là ? Je continue en vain de t'appeler.

Ca ne servira à rien à présent. Tu le savais ? Pourquoi m'a tu laissé lire dans tes yeux ?

On n'embrasse pas quelqu'un quand on part pour peut être ne pas revenir. On ne lui laisse pas une trace de soi. On ne lui promet pas de revenir.

Mais toi tu l'as fait… »

_hold on to me love  
you know i can't stay long  
all i wanted to say was i love you and i'm not afraid  
can you hear me?  
can you feel me in your arms?_

_Accroche-toi à moi, mon amour  
Tu sais que je ne peux pas rester longtemps  
Tout ce que je voulais te dire, était je t'aime et je n'ai pas peur  
Peux-tu m'entendre?  
Peux-tu me sentir dans tes bras?_

« Depuis cela je continue d'errer dehors à ta recherche. La neige, qui me rappelée doucement ton visage, qui m'avait toujours protégé m'a abandonnée… plus de vent, plus de froid et le pire de tout ton cosmos autour de moi.

Tout, tout est parti, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir sur le coup. Je ne pouvais plus respirer, j'espérais que ton cœur se remettrait à battre mais il est resté immobile face à mes larmes.

J'ai crié, j'ai pleuré, je t'ai appelé malgré ça tu ne m'as jamais répondu.

Depuis ce jour je n'ai jamais pu cesser de pleurer. Dehors mes larmes devenaient de la glace, pour me rappeler ce qui t'ais arrivé encore.

Parfois je ne pouvais plus pleurer mais les sanglots ne s'arrêtent pas. Mon cœur pleurait des larmes de sang. »

Flamme recueille dans sa main quelques flocons de neige qui fondent grâce à la chaleur de sa main.

« Je voudrais que ma peine disparaisse comme ces flocons, j'aimerais dormir…

Je voudrai pouvoir oublier, tout oublier mais c'est impossible…

Combien de fois suis je rester dans ce désert seulement pour ressentir ta présence ?

De très nombreuses fois.

Je suis épuisée de pleurer, de marcher sans but.

Je n'en peux plus de cacher, de faire comme si je tenais le coup. »

Elle vacille, tombe et se retrouve encore dans la neige. Elle ressert le poing dans la glace.

_holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight_

_Retenant mon dernier souffle  
En sécurité à l'intérieur de mon être  
Sont toutes mes pensées de toi  
Doux ravissement allumé finit ici cette nuit_

« Laisse moi je t'en prie…

Ne m'en empêche pas ! Va-t'en pitié…

Pourquoi tu es encore là ? J'ai beau m'éloigner de tout, de mes souvenirs de toi… tu reviens toujours.

Chaque fois que je veux fuir le vent et la neige ravive ton souvenir. Quand je marche dans la neige je crois parfois percevoir ta silhouette. Quand bien je ferme les yeux je tente d'entendre ta voix.

Tu es partout ! Dans le vent dans les sons, dans ma tête. Toujours là !

Laisse moi je ne peux plus vivre comme ça, je n'y arrive plus.

Je ne peux plus regarder par la fenêtre sans pleurer. Je ne m'endors seulement quand mon corps ne tient plus. Et ce repos n'en ait pas vraiment un car je sais, je me réveillerai en larme en essayant de murmurer ton nom dans l'obscurité. Toujours autour de moi ! Laisse-moi ! »

_i'll miss the winter  
a world of fragile things  
look for me in the white forest  
hiding in a hollow tree come find me  
i know you hear me  
i can taste it in your tears_

_L'hiver me manquera  
Un monde aux choses fragiles  
Cherche-moi dans la forêt blanche  
Me cachant dans un arbre creux  
Je sais que tu m'entends  
Je peux le goûter dans tes larmes_

« Tu ne me retiendras pas aujourd'hui ! A présent que me reste t'il ? Rien, je ne vois plus ma sœur, mes amis sont morts, j'attendrai une personne qui ne reviendra jamais.

L'espoir… cette chimère a disparu, je ne m'en rappelle plus le goût. L'espérance est morte à présent. Je me déteste parfois d'être égoïste de ne penser qu'a mes peines, Hilda souffre aussi.

Pardon Hilda je n'ai pas ta force ni ton courage, la vie n'a plus d'éclat ni de lueur. Moi qui parts et toi qui reste. »

Elle se relève difficilement, et se tourne vers Asgard. Elle veut demander pardon à sa sœur, mais les mots ne sortent pas. Depuis quelques jours, elle était muette. Un mutisme volontaire pour ne pas accepter sa perte. Foutaises… Si elle ne parlait, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle ne voulait pas mais parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas.

La princesse ne peut que continuer d'avancer.

_holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight_

_Retenant mon dernier souffle  
En sécurité à l'intérieur de mon être  
Sont toutes mes pensées de toi  
Doux ravissement allumé finit ici cette nuit_

« La première fois que j'avais tentée de le faire, je me suis arrêter car j'ai cru que j'avais peur. Mais ce n'était pas ça, j'avais ressentit ton cosmos bien que ce soit impossible je me berçais d'illusion, j'ai espéré que tu vivais.

Ce n'était qu'une illusion, mais j'ai quand même voulu t'attendre. C'est pour cela que je marche à nouveau dans la neige.

J'ai finalement compris que tu ne reviendras jamais tu ne le peux pas. Je peux me dire que ce n'est que des mensonges que tu va revenir, mais la vérité reviendra un jour ou l'autre. Pourtant je cours toujours à ta rencontre.

Je dois me dépêcher car sinon je vais à nouveau me persuader que tu es vivant. Je suis sure de ce que je vais faire ne m'en empêche pas je t'en supplie. »

Flamme court dans la neige, toujours plus vite sans se souciait du vent qui lui gifle le visage. Depuis cette falaise elle voit la mer.

Que c'est beau cette mer, lui promettant une paix complète.

Sans qu'elle le veuille les larmes coulent le long de ses joues. Elle tente d'étouffer les sanglots qui redoublent d'intensité. Flamme l'appelle de toutes ses forces, inspirée par le désespoir.

_closing your eyes to disappear  
you pray your dreams will leave you here  
but still you wake and know the truth  
no one's there_

_say goodnight  
don't be afraid  
calling me calling me as you fade to black_

_  
Fermant tes yeux pour disparaître  
Tu pries, tes rêves t'abandonnent ici  
Mais pourtant tu t'éveille et vois la vérité  
Personne n'est là  
Dis bonne nuit  
N'aie pas peur  
M'appelant, m'appelant, alors que tu tourne au noir_

Elle crie comme jamais, elle vide toute sa douleur dans cet appel. Mais évidemment personne ne réponds, le vent souffle et il neige comme toujours.

Ses forces la quittent, Flamme tombe sur les genoux puis se laisse chuter dans la neige.

Elle avait finalement réussi à parler. Elle murmure « pardonne-moi Hyoga… »

« Tu m'avais promis de revenir de la mission que t'avais confiée Athéna, et moi j'avais promis de vivre. Tu ne peux pas tenir ta promesse moi aussi d'ailleurs. »

Elle se lève une dernière fois en tremblant.

« De toutes de manières que changera mon départ ? Rien. Il n'y aura plus mes pas dans la neige et mes éternels appels. Seulement cela…

Je te rejoins dans l'Hadès pour te dire ce que mes yeux criaient et que tu n'as jamais pu voir. Hyoga, il neigera à nouveau, tu regarderas avec moi. »

L'aube commence à se lever.

Elle avance, même si ses pieds ne touchent plus le sol, elle continue.

Elle tombe doucement, mais pourtant elle n'a pas peur. Tout s'accélère, elle chute de plus en plus vite. Elle sourit car elle sait que Hyoga l'attends.

_holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight_

Retenant mon dernier souffle  
En sécurité à l'intérieur de mon être  
Sont toutes mes pensées de toi  
Doux ravissement allumé finit ici cette nuit

Owari.

* * *

Déja je dois vous féliciter d'être arriver jusqu'a la fin. Merci et bravo!

Une petite review? Please. Ca prends pas beacoup de temps et ça fait tojours plaisir.


End file.
